Her little prince
by Rin's guardian angel
Summary: As we delve into the great lords past, certain events unfold leaving the mystery of his past bare for everyone to see. The transformation into heartless monster recounted.
1. Never to return

"Chichi hue where's mother?' Said the little silver haired boy. He couldn't do it he couldn't say he only stared down at his son but even that was sending a dagger strait to his hart. He tried his best to hide his bloodied hands, he dug them deeper in his kimono sleeves. Staring at his son all he saw was a reflection of her. Her elegance, her high cheek bones, her red marks worst of all the crescent moon that lay bound to for ever more give him grief and regret.

"Sesshomaru, she can no longer be with you" The boy looked up and stared deeply into the sorrow filled gaze that of his father. He took a step back He turned and ran until the mist that surrounded the castle engulfed him. "I'm sorry" a apology was all he left as he turned his back his fur dragging along he looked up just as snow began to fall and walked along the cold boards of the path that would turn to be the most regrettable.

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could. He exhaled a puff of air. Just as he rounded a corner he clung to the wooden pole he squeezed his eyes shut. He remained like that for a few moments. But was soon awakened him to reality, as a cold wind blew snowflakes upon him. The snow just laid in his hair blending. He just sat there watching the few snowflakes on his kimono melt.

"Mother! Mother!" his mind cried over and over "Why? Why can't she be with me?" his tears came "Father what did you mean? Is it all my fault did I do some thing deserving of this" his head hung low he was simply too young to understand his words. He stud up and continued his surch thro out the castle for his mother. He searched every room and every place he could possibly think of.

Every one saw the prince running through out the kingdom calling out for his mother. Even they held a heavy heart they knew he would turn out empty handed. He gave up there was simply nowhere else he could possibly look. "She must've just left castle grounds that's all." He reassuringly told him self. But some thing deep down told him other wise.

He went to his chambers to wait for his mother's arrival. Hours had passed and still no sign of her he started to think hundreds of things that could have happened but all it did was bring more tears. He soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Accomplishment

Much later afterwards. The snow died and then a storm began with hail thunder and lightning. He awoke with a frightening look on his face just as lightning flashed then following the roaring thunder. Sesshomaru clutched his bedding closer to him. Lightning took but another hit apon earth sending the small child under the covers tightly curled up into a ball.

He stayed like that just listening for when he thought it was safe to come on out. But that time never came, instead the sound of the hard hail and rain pounding against the Wagami walls reached his ears "I don't remember falling to sleep." He thought to himself trying to recall every thing. "Mother!" he thought aloud, that one word was all he needed to bring every thing back to him.

He rushed out of bed. And dashed to the shoji sliding it back in one movement, he ran like there was no tomorrow. He turned the corners; somewhat sliding he came to a halt there were 3 more halls in front of him. His father had done so many things like this, having every thing look alike in order to confuse invading enemies. He then remembered the way.

His father once taught him how to know where he was going He even made it into a little game to make it easier for him to under stand. "My room is south I went north, south north East" His fathers words ringed in his head he took the middle hall east. He came to the shoji that lead into his father's and mother's chamber he pushed it back and walked in quietly afraid since he wasn't expose to be in there. He found his way to their huge futon.

Empty, it was empty. He ran to the futon they weren't there. Devastated he fell on his knees his fists balled up at his sides. It was no news that his father wasn't there he usually was gone for days to months with out a word. But his mother? Never! She was always here. He stormed out tears rolling down his cheeks.

He wiped his face up with his kimono sleeve. He was now at the front of the castle near the gate the rain continued but he didn't care he was going to find his mother if it was the last thing he did. He had devised a plan on how to get pass the guards it wasn't going to be easy but he was going to at least try and no one was going to ruin this for him.

He used the shadows as a cloak he moved slowly knowing that if he ran he would only be grabbing every ones attention even through the dark, that and he'd be making noise. He crept to the ote mon stopping whenever the guards on top of the castle started moving positions . Now the ote mon was practically safe enough for him to get a good view of the other side. He was very patient, a thing his father had taught him well.

He watched as one of the guards moved turning his back towards the main gate. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to dash over to the gate the bars were wood going upward. Sesshomaru tried to fit in between but he was just barely too big to fit though.

He bent down and started digging under the gate with his smallbare hands and caws going at a fast pace, since there was only a six inched gap under the gate The child did this for quite a while until one of the guards started hearinghim. Sesshomaru heard them talking amongst them selves about whether or not they should take a look in to the matter. They couldn't smell him. "It must have been the rain, it must have washed out my sent completely." He never thought about this before." I'm going make it! Mother will be so proud of me." He was finally done. He crawled under the gate and ran along the out side of the castle.


	3. Good times

"What are you two yappering about?" another watch guard shouted. The two men straitened their poster and bowed their heads.

"We have been hearing odd sounds below sire"

"Of what sorts?" the two men glanced at each other. "Well?" He was beginning to lose his patience

"Well we can't quite place it but it sounds that of an animal trying to come through the ote mon, maybe a Raccoon dog a kitsune or a wolf."

"A WHAT!" He yelled, echoing thro out the air

"Yes sire" They nodded looking rather uncomfortable. The captain shakes his head.

"Do you not know what sorts of our kind can take a form that of an animal, a Raccoon dog a wolf or a kitsune?"

"Yes."

"And I can just assume you two have yet to look in to in?" "Hmm?"

"We have yet to but…" They were cut off by the captain's voice.

"Enough I have had heard enough of your excuses for your endless stupidity!" " Our enemies could have done so to sneak in to our territory undetected. And with all this endless rain he could do so with out revealing his own sent. Lets say it was our enemy and he just slipped up allowing us the chance to attack before harm was to come to us and you two Ignorant fools let it go unchecked, because you thought it was as little as a fox, raccoon dog or a wolf what then?"

He supported him self along the ishigaki and slid down so that he was on his knees. To be quite honest he was very proud of him self. He sat there for a moment to catch his breath in which he lost in the excitement of the moment. He wasn't all too sure what he should do, now that that was done and over with." Well our land isn't as big as I used to think, so I should just fallow the path from the castle gate and see where it takes me.

Flashback

The corners of his lips pulled upward into a tight smile at the site he was seeing "What are you doing mai segare?" Sesshomaru's ear twitched and he turned his head slightly to see his fathers smiling face.

"Nothing." He said panicked. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in here. He hurriedly tried rolling up the huge scroll.

"Really? I have reason to think other wise." He crouched down and stared at his son then changed his gaze to what his son was doing. Just as he did sesshomaru threw his small arms over the paper trying to cover it. Touga let out an amused laugh. He picked Sesshomaru's small wrist up off the scroll and he used his left hand to hold the paper scroll down. Sesshomaru staring all the while like a deer caught in the headlights. He suddenly jerked his hand free and hid his hands in his kimono sleeves.

"Now do you care to tell me what you're doing?"

"Just curious." Sesshomaru was beginning to feel guilty within his father's huge golden gaze.

"About what?"

"The maps of the castle grounds." He looked down

"You do know there are…" He was cut off by his son's voice

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being here."

"Well I'm not all too happy that you came here despite my wishes. But truly that rule only exists because I didn't want you playing around all the wepons."As he said that Sesshomaru turned while still sitting. And he looked around, seeing exactly what his father meant, there where weapons all over the place, in the wooden boxes there were arrows, resting ageist the walls there were swords in shelves there were even things he didn't know of.

"You see?" "Now as I was saying"Touga arose, rolled up the scroll and began looking around the scroll rack. Once he found the one he wanted he pulled it out and replaced it with the one he and his son had. He then went back to his seat and began unrolling it. "We have much better maps. Much has changed since then. " He held the left corner with his left hand and pointed to the left side of the map. "Hold it here!" Sesshomaru did as he was told and held it down. Touga started looking at an spsific area, as did his son.

"Father what's that there for?" Touga looked up from what he was doing to see what his son was talking about.

"Hmm?" Oh that red line separates everyone's domain from another." With that taken care of he went back to his work

"Oh.Who's that then?"

"Who's who?"

"Hyou… Hyoune…" Sesshomaru was having some trouble reading his father's writing. But touga knew what he was trying to say so with out even looking up

"Hyounekozoku no Oyakata-sama" Sesshomaru stared in wonder at his father.

"Uh..hu" Sesshomaru said as he nodded. "So who's that?"

" A cat demon. Ok here we go, see this small part. That's ours."

" But its so small." How could his father even notice it?

"All in good time my son, all in good time"


	4. Intruder

"He was right!" The two guards stared at each other then back at the huge hole going under the ote mon.

"Well?" The captain yelled from up on the castle walls. They both took one last look at the hole

"You were right sire!"The young man replied. The captain was horrified! What was he to do? He just let in a creature with who knows what its mind. Murder, thievery, or who knows what. What was the great Inu no tai sho gona say or worse do once he returned? He jumped down and took a look at how big they might be talking about here. He examined the hole

"That's not all too big. It's very fresh as well; see the hole has yet to fill up with the slightest bit of water. We might just have a chance." He got up and made a long whistle signaling the men to be on high alert. Five of his best men came down.

"We have an intruder on our hands!" The men nodded two of the men left and signaled seven more men to come down from the castle walls. They then disappeared into the castle.

Outside the castle walls the little prince tried to clime back up the thick platform, which would lead to the main road it would also keep him from getting lost.

It was very slippery he tried to get his leg over on to it but being as wet as it was he couldn't stay that way for long so he picked him self up of the ground and decided to get a running start. The first time he was pulling him self up to the point where he was half way there but he couldn't hold his own weight so he fell. After a while he tried it differently by running then using the boulder as a boost. Just as he got over he started running.

"Hey what's that?"

"Uhh what's what?"

"That, over there!"

"Ya I see it, HEY STOP, YOU OVER THERE!"As soon as Sesshomaru heard that other voice he ran as if he didn't have another day, for all he knew he might not if they caught him that is."

As soon as the castle was so far that it wasn't even viewable he started walking. He came upon a few forests but they were too spooky and dark for him so he left them untouched and the road was getting him no where so he sat down on the side of the road away from all the puddles. And began thinking." Maybe I shouldn't have left. Maybe mom is there right now worried sick, Father will be furious at me maybe I should go back before anyone finds out I ran away. But those men are probably waiting for me. I could just mo…" the sounds of a carriage reached his ears before he could finish he fell down and tried to hide in the dip that separated the road from the forest.

Looking up he saw a horse drawn carriage. He panicked and ran into the forest. Hiding behind a tree he watched the carriage go by. As soon as it rounded the corner he walked deeper into the forest. The rain soon stopped and the sun was just barely up he started getting warn out so laid by a tree to take a rest after all it had been about two hours and a half and he still hadn't a clue what he was doing. Sighing he pulled his legs up and curled into a ball.


	5. A dear friend of fathers

"Who goes there"Sesshomaru looked up and then got on his hands and knees and looked around the forest from behind the tree. Thinking that it was one of the men from the castle he got up and prepared to run still looking at the forest beyond his hiding place.

"Who be ye?" Sesshomaru stood there unable to move as he realized the voice was coming from behind him. He squeezed his eyes closed expecting a pair of arms to come up from behind him. But nothing. He opened an eye then both and shakily turned his head to look behind him.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he fell on his back. A horrified looks on his face his lip trembling. "A… a demon! The face of an elderly man appeared upon the tree.

"And what exactly would ye call yourself?" A moment passed pure silence "Huh you wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru, the son of the great dog demon touga-sama?" Sesshomaru paused for a moment as he found enough courage to move he slowly got to his side.

But as soon as he saw the tree branches moving toward him he picked himself up and Ran a short distance before he tripped on the tree's roots just as he fell forward he was cached by a giant root that wrapped it's self around the screeching boy.

"Fatttttthhhheeerrr!" He screamed. He soon had his feet back on the ground standing in front of the tree.

"Now…" Sesshomaru started to turn around to run again but to his surprise the roots and branches formed what would look like a dome before his very eyes. He ran to the wall of roots and started banging his small fists along the wall demanding release but soon gave up being that there was no affect from his efforts and began to cry.

"There will be none of that. Now answer my question."Sesshomaru paused for a moment searching his mind." Now now… come on don't keep an old man waiting."

"He is m… touga is my father." He corrected his self remembering how his father was supposed to be titled.

"I see… well I would have guessed from your features. Your father's eyes and your mother's crescent moon. But had I not known better I would have thought you a mere child and not the heir to the throne being that your filthy and soaked to the bone might I add."Sesshomaru looked down at himself his cotton kimono was so wet and muddy it weighed a ton on his shoulders.

" You may call me bokuseno."

"Bokuseno?"

"Yes?"

"Are you the bokuseno that my father often speaks of?"

"I should think so. Speaking of your father… Where is he?"Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the ground hearing this.

"Hmm… With that being your only response I can assume you went off on your own?"Sesshomaru looked up to protest but only nodded.


	6. Blood

"That was not very wise. Did you do something shameful? You thought it fun to get in to harms way? Or perhaps you are quite fond of the woodlands?" Sesshomaru looked up from the ground to see a pair of eyes glaring at him giving sesshomaru a very restless feeling.

"No I was looking for someone…" he mumbled under his breath

" Speak up." Bokuseno said harshly.

"I was looking for someone…"

"And who exactly would you have thought to find here? Bore demons? Did you wish to be devoured?" Bokuseno could only guess who the child was looking for. But preferred to talk as if he knew nothing.

"No it was mother I was.." Sesshomaru could only get that far because bokuseno started to talk over him.

"You would do well to forget her and head back home little one before your father finds you missing."

"But why?" then he thought, "How do you know father hasn't found out yet! I can't go back! He'll punish me"

"I know because he left me not too long ago. Not that a son needs to know the affairs of the father let alone a prince. And of coarse he'll punish you any right minded demon would punish his child for disobeying him. "

"But mother!" Sesshomaru's lip trembled for a moment then he fell on his bottom and held him self.

"Didn't Inu no tai sho talk to you about this already? FORGET HER!" the branches started to viciously shake. "SHE BETRAYED YOUR KIND. SHE IS SCUM! Now GO HOME!" little teary eyed Sesshomaru lifted his head with a heavy heart to see the furious look on bokuseno's face which made him shed a tear. Right at this moment he felt like a little boat lost in a vicious storm out at sea.

Bokuseno stopped seeing what he had just become. It wasn't the child's fault he knew nothing of what was happening and it seemed that his good friend touga had yet to talk to Sesshomaru as he had instructed him last night. 'He is going to ruin this child mentally if he continues what he's doing' he thought to him self. Sighing he prepared himself.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I was behaving like a child. I suppose you haven't the slightest clue what is happening hmm?"Sesshomaru nodded "Well before I tell you anything I want you to clean your face up then I want you to tell me what your father has told you. Do you under stand?" Sesshomaru started wiping his face up with his sleeve and nodded. "Now that's better. So what has your father told you"?

He started sniffling "Father told me she couldn't… be with me."

"Is that all?"

"I didn't hear the rest… I ran"

"Why did you run? Were you frightened of the truth?"

"There was blood"

"Blood? What blood?"

"On father. Father tried to hide is from me. I could smell it." Bokuseno looked very upset hearing this since there wasn't the slightest blood on Inu no tai sho when he had come to him for counseling.

"Your fathers blood perhaps?" He said. But he knew inu no tai sho well enough to know there was no wounding him especially in such a short time between leaving him and arriving at the castle.

"No it wasn't." came his soft innocent reply.


	7. Double Trouble

**Wow thanks for all the reviews I feel so loved! Any way Please don't be impatient its either the next chapter or the one after that when I give you the answers I promise the longer the wait the more rewarded you will be. But in the meantime who do you think is the bad guy? Inu-pappa or the mother?**

* * *

Flashback "OWWW" Touga followed the cry's and as soon as he entered the garden he saw his little tot on the stone floor hugging his leg. Touga rushed over and got on his knees expecting the worst but as soon as he saw a little blood seeping through the knee area of his hakama he started chuckling under his breath.

"Don't you dare tell me the great Sesshomaru is making a fuss over a little scrape."

"Not little!" he protested glaring at his father.

"Oh so my boy is a whiner is he" Touga was drawing his son's attention away from the scrape as he grabbed a cloth and started to roll up Sesshomaru's hakama leg.

"Uhh uhh" He shakes his head. Touga started dabbing the cloth over and over Sesshomaru's knee. "What o doin?"

"I'm cleaning it." He said as he started to roll down the pant leg.

"Why?"

"You don't want to get it infected do you?"

"enfecked?" he looked down at his knee and started to move it.

"There all better. "He said as he gave it a kiss. Sesshomaru continued to stare at it then he pointed to it. "What?" Inu no tai sho tried to figure out what his son was trying to say. Then it hit him. "Ohh. That's blood… you were bleeding. It happens some times when you get hurt. Does that answer your question?" Sesshomaru nodded as he was being pulled up off the ground. End flashback

Sesshomaru continued his long walk home following Bokuseno's directions. Bokuseno wouldn't tell him anything after he mentioned the blood his father had been carrying but he did tell him to ask his father instead. This was rather disappointing. He was so tired he had been walking for 5 hours the 2 and a half to then the 3 hours from. As soon as he saw the castle he paused. 'I guess I should just go back the way I came.' He thought to himself. He started running as soon as the watch men let down their guard allowing him to get back under the gate and to the other side. But little did he know the same two guards from before were standing guard hidden by the shadows cast by the upper part of the castle.

As soon as he was half way through the gate each man grabbed an arm trying to pull him in but Sesshomaru started struggling trying to get back out in fact he bit one of the men on the wrist and when the guard let go Sesshomaru used his free hand to start prying off the other guard and gave his hands a few minor scratches. Sesshomaru was puzzled at how doing that made the man screech in pain he let go of him as soon as Sesshomaru got ready to claw him again. Then he struggled to get back to the outside but he did by wiggling back and forth. And as he looked back at that man his fist had a green tinge to it. Sesshomaru didn't know why and wanted to take a few more minutes to see what was happening to the man. But his time was cut short.

"OPEN THE GATE!" The guards yelled. Sesshomaru looked up to see another guard on top of the wall turning what looked like a giant wheel. Then he looked back at the guards who started to run after him. Sesshomaru jumped off the platform and landed on the grass just as one of the men tried to grab him. And then he picked himself up and started to run along side the castle walls but as soon as he turned the corner a man came up in front of him and takled him to the ground grabbing his arms behind his back forcing the little child to take in a bit of dirt as he was pushed down to the ground. He was then picked up a few feet off the ground by what he thought to be a giant.

Before he knew it he was being thrown into his room no questions asked. As soon as he picked him self up off the tatami mats he ran over to the sliding door and slid it open a few inches to see two large looking men by the entry of his room he immediately shut it. He then sat cross-legged with his arms crossed and very angry look on his face. "Stupid! Stupid gaurds!"He yelled so that they could hear him. But much to his disappointment they ignored him. "You didn't have to be soooooo rough!You brainless idiots! " He yelled again at the top of his lungs. But just as he took in another deep breath of air so he could yell some more.

"Quite in there!" One of the men growled. All there was left was a suspicious silence.

"Heh looks like he's lost his bark." Said the other guard

"No wait…"The guard put a hand to his ear and listened. "You better not be trying anything funny in there!" But no answer so he got up and slid opens the door and walked in. All that followed was a long high-pitched screech of pain sending the other guard up on his feet only to be thrown back down. A pair of neon greenish yellow claw marks across his chest. He could hardly breathe the pain was so horrible. And then out of the darkness of Sesshomaru's room came…


	8. Kidnapping the heir

A full-grown demon and a really freaked out Sesshomaru over her shoulder. Sesshomaru was so scared he didn't even realize he had been holding his breath.

"Breathe child" said the demoness. And as soon as she felt his chest taking in the slightest bit of air she began her escape. The way she ran it was deadly silent. Yet so fast it could put a cheetah to shame. Her eyes were sharp and her movements graceful. Soon she stopped as she neared a corner.

"Over there! The prince's chambers!" The guards yelled and turning the corner they all saw the dead demon lying in front of the prince's room. "He's dead," the man declared. Sesshomaru started crying hearing this. "Now spread out! And find that little whelp."

"Sire the child couldn't have possibly done this. Its them…" another man said pointing to the dead guard. The leader crouched down on his knee and took a really good look at the wound that killed his comrade. And just as he saw the green tinge left over the wound his eyes grew larger.

"Inform the Lord. And make sure everyone is in their position. That is all we can do." He pulled out his whistle and blew it 5 seprit times informing every one to expect the worst. Hearing this two rows of men went in the watchtower and came out with bows and arrows then resumed their poison on the walls and at the base of the main gate with an arrow ready to be launched. Sesshomaru continued to cry it was too much too soon.

"Father… hel..Help… me!" He said muffled by his tears. The demon let him have his tears but soon from behind him snaked her hand over his mouth to silence him. But he screamed sending the men right below them to look up toward the roof. She quickly grabbed him and began jumping roof from roof until the ote mon was in her view she didn't stop not even when she saw the huge amount of men with their arrows pointed strait at them. As soon as they saw her coming toward them they started firing their deadly arrows. It was amazing, she was dogging them.

And as she jumped down from the roof she told the child not to move. If he did she would get hit in the back that or he would get pierced. She continued to doge the arrows and she jumped on the top of a man like a boost and got on the wall and just as she jumped off an arrow that was suppose to skim her side missed and cut Sesshomaru along his jaw soon the demoness disappeared into the forest the shadows covering her tracks.

A while had passed and the demon started to walk. The child she now possessed still had yet to resist or speak. And if she didn't feel his ragged breathing against her shoulder she would have thought him dead. "Are you alive back there?" Still he continued to keep to him self 'If he continues like this he's gona have a panic attack.' She thought to her self.

'She's gona kill me. Like the guards ' he thought to him self. He simply couldn't keep the thought out of his mind he was being kid napped by a killer. His cut was really starting to sting and he started to panic when the blood started trickling down his face a lot of blood and he thought he was going to get sick not just because of the blood but because of every thing it was too much he honestly wanted to be dropped right here and now. And boy was he surprised when the demon came to an abrupt stop and dropped him right in the freezing dew covered grass. He rested his little hand on his forehead this wasn't exactly helping the state he was already in.

Now he was sure he was going to puke. The demoness looked over her shoulder to see the little prince on his belly in the somewhat tall damp grass. And just as the wind blew from the other direction did the smell of blood reached her nose and her eyes grew wide. She turned on her heel and walked closer to the child. When Sesshomaru heard the demon taking steps closer he turned his head and took a good look at her.

She was very pretty waist long pure white hair. Cold narrow dim silver eyes. A very dark crescent moon on her forehead. And a very expensive looking kimono with mostly gold's yellows and dark royal purples while it had plain shapes and not a scene it held such a beautiful design and complexity it made you lose all sense of time. As if you could just stare for hours as if nothing more existed. He was brought back to reality when he saw nothing more than two huge gray eyes staring at him. This made him flinch. She stared at the smeared blood on his face and placed two fingers over the wound and as sesshomaru pulled back. She examined the blood on her fingers and rubbed them together.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding? She spoke calmly. Sesshomaru just stayed there frozen stiff as she stood back up from her crouching position and pulled out a piece of cloth. "Here clean your self up" she said as she tossed the piece of fabric on to the ground in front of him.

" I… don't feel well." She pointed over to a part of the forest.

"There's a bush over there. But don't leave my sight." hearing this he crawled over to the bush and puked just as she looked the other direction. He lay there a while until he thought he was completely done. Then wiped the corner of his mouth. When he saw the demon leavening he quickly got to his feet and started following.

"Ma'am where are we going?" She only glared at him when he asked this. He got frightened and stopped but then caught back up with her.

"Ma'am? I'm no woman." Sesshomaru was very puzzled hearing this and gave him a funny look

"Then mister where are we going?" He looked back at Sesshomaru.

"I am to bring you to your mother."

" Mother? Is She ok?"

"Very much so. What would lead you to think other wise?" The demons other side started to leak through if Sesshomaru answered it would be a trap. Sesshomaru may have been a child but it didn't feel right the way the demon said this so he said nothing in return. It was already night and it seemed to Sesshomaru like they had been walking in circles earlier. But that didn't mean anything to the boy right now he had grown very tired and was trying to find a way to tell the she/he as he called him that he wanted to stop and sleep.


	9. The great race against time

The child behind him really started to slow. The man was actually pretty Impressed at how long he had been going."Umm… Mister I'm tired" Came Sesshomaru's soft little voice.

" My name is Mijin. And we can't stop but I'd be happy to carry you." He said Surprising Sesshomaru. With this said Mijin picked the child up and began walking again. Today was the first time he had laid eyes on the boy even being as close as they were but 'it was all that dogs fault he should just keel over and die. ´He thought to himself. Sesshomaru thought he heard a soft deep growl but just pushed it out of his mind being as worn-out as he was and began to fall asleep.

….

"Damn it! Sesshooooommmmaaarruu?"He continued to yell. He needed to find his son and soon. He got the message from one of the demons from back at the castle and he was horrified. He then followed his nose to the forest. But after that he got lost. The demon had walked in circles to try to mislead and confuse him. And that did indeed mean it was his wife's doing. He thought his little boy would be safe. After the night he killed her soldiers. They had come the two days before not just to take his son from him but his own life as well. He had to find his son and quick before his wife told Sesshomaru anything because he knew she would try her very best to make sure that he no longer felt love towards him.

He felt awful. And panicked." I'm a bad father! I should have never of left him alone! Argg" He growled at him self. He found out with help from bokuseno why she wanted their child so much and it wasn't out of love in fact she hated to have carried a child of her blood intertwined with that of a dog demon's she even dared to call his child tainted in his face and you could tell she took a great pleasure in it knowing that he couldn't do anything as long as she was carrying his child. It was more like she was using the child like a hostage. And now he knew, why the change of affection after she found out that she was to have a son.

….

"Were you successful?" Asked the woman standing on a platform being dressed in her kimono.

"Yes…. Obasan how exactly are you to do it?" He asked he really was beginning to worry. What if she was to succeed his plans would be crushed. Right now despite how calm he looked. Deep under his flesh he felt like a cornered rabid animal he didn't know what he would do. He was feeling flustered.

"Hmm… Do you doubt me?" The maids left the room as they were shooed out with a wave of her hand. She really had a sour look on her face. But he didn't care who she thought she was even if she was in much higher places.

"I simply am worried about the dog showing up early." He lied through his teeth.

" I'm sorry to say I couldn't possibly see you worried over some thing so insignifigent. Don't tell me you're a sore loser. Is that another weakness you inherited from my dear sister?" He was ready to explode how dare she speak down to him!"Hmm pathetic you are no more fit to rule than my dear beloved husband." She then came down from the platform and as she walked right pass him. She whispered, "Inter fear and…you… will dissaper."As she said this she lifted a corner of her mouth to form her evil intimidating smirk.

….

When little Sesshomaru woke up he was staring into mist he soon got panicked he didn't know where he was then out of the mist came his father but when his father came to rescue him a beautiful woman appeared standing over him but when Sesshomaru looked at the woman it was a mere guise she wore a mask that of a fair maiden but under that mask was the evil Rokurokubi. She had saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth. She was going to devour him! When sesshomaru looked back his father was gone and when the mist disappeared it reveled a kabuki stage.

He now realized even he was wearing a mask. It was the face of a terrified victim and that was his role in the kabuki play. He crawled away but was soon grabbed by his feet and was dragged into a dark hole he dug his claws into the floor boards as he was being pulled in. He was now hanging by the floor boards and as he looked back all he saw were the faces of horrible monsters and demons waiting to for him to fall so that they could devoir him. tears rolling down his face "Fathhheeeerrrr!" He screeched!

He awoke with a jump he was breathing havely. He tried to calm him self. But as he closed his eyes tears rolled down his face. Then he rememberd the man who was called Mijin . Worryed that he was there with him the hole time he took his kimono sleave and wiped his face up and looked around.

* * *

Hey does anyone know how to interprit the dream little Sessho had?

And as A somewhat hint a Rokurokubi is a strange kind of shapeshifter creature that appears like an ordinary woman (or man) during the day, but at night stretches its snake-like neck, which searches for things it wants. Some people might be Rokurokubi and not even know, with their head slithering away from the body while they're sleeping. oo; They're not necessarily harmful all the time, but they're given to excess and gluttony and will take whatever they want.

**If you can guess it or get closer to the answer then other competitors you will get a page of the story dedicated to you.**


	10. Fork in the road

I am proud to dedicate this chapter to the winner of the previus contest 

I lOVE Lord Sesshoumaru

**Enjoy**

* * *

As he looked around. He noticed that he was now in a semi huge bedchamber. He looked around in awe. Not only was it big it was richly decorated. With brand new tatami mats, usually tatami mats would have just a border edged in fabric. Just a strip of dark cotton or linen, but in stead it was bordered in some of the finest silk he had ever seen. It had a white and gold flowing pattern along it, making each mat stand out. Even with his father being as rich as he was he didn't have these, not even in his bed chamber.parhapes it isn't that he wasn't as rich just that he lacked the creative mind for such a project.

His bed also struck him as odd being that it stood above the ground on pegs. It was even fluffy he wasn't sure of how to explain it though. To him it felt very odd being as high up as he was but it was much more comfortable than his bed that was flat on the ground.

……

She stood before the shoji. Watching "his" son through the slightly slid back screen. She dared not to call the thing hers. But being in the situation that she was in she couldn't afford to be choosey about what to refer to him as. After all he would soon be recognized not only as her son but also as her heir.

He didn't even notice her as she opened it wider as so she could take her first step inside.

…..

Upon hearing some one, he turned his head in a flash hoping not to see the face of meijin. But he just stood there in shock as his long lost mother's image came through his sharp honey glazed eyes.

"Now, is that any way to greet one's mother? Don't tell me you've lost your manners in the past three days." she said trying to sound as sweet and motherly as she could. After she left her husbands castle she obviously didn't want to go back to playing mother as she had done in square 1 for 7 years.

……

Out side of the room was a long hall way and you could only guess who was looking down that very hallway devising a plan as we speak. " So she's already started charming the snake. As she had put it."

He watched as Tatsue came rushing down the opposite side of the hall into the guest bedroom with a bundle in her arms. "I'm running out of time. I need to find out how to get him away from her, but how? She's going to be inseparable from that boy. And that trick I used in the forest will only buy so much time from the dog general."

….

"Mother why do you have such odd furnisher?"

"Oh yes, I traded for some western furnishings. Much more expensive than what I would thought but it truly does beat sleeping on wood and as you know I only buy the best. The foreigners certainly have better, greater minds to come up with such."

"Why would you pay so much for something so unfamiliar, and odd." She gasped.

"Look at you, you're as dirty as a piglet. You've ruined the kimono I bought for you." She said as she lifted his kimono sleeve. Sesshomaru was still in shock and kept as quite as ever. He was afraid to ask her after what bokuseno had told him. Maybe he didn't have to know maybe he should just enjoy this moment while it lasts.

'But I have to know' he thought to him self 'I have to know why'

" Milady?" came a voice from the out side of the room.

"Oh yes come. Come on in tatsue." His mother said as she waved a hand signaling her to come in. Doing so, she got on her knees and presented something wrapped in wax paper. His mother picked it up and began to untie the string holding every thing together.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?" she answered as she started to unfold the paper.

"May I ask a question?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Why? Why did you leave?"

'Yes' was all that ringed in her head 'may the games begin" she started her act by drooping her head just a bit for a dramatic affect." Your father didn't treat your mother kindly."

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru really could never picture his father doing wrong. But then again he hardly ever saw his father.

"Oh nothing a child should ever know of" his imagination started to run wild

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"He would never allow it. He said he would kill me if I even dared to say a good bye. Listen to me Sesshomaru. All you are to him is the heir to his thrown that's all your purpose is to him and I'm just the eyelash in his eye, now I'm giving you the choice right now. Do you wish to be returned to your father or do you want to stay here with me, your loving mother?"

Tatsue started to get up to leave. "Where are you going? I have yet to dismiss you."

"Milady I.."

"Oh never mind. Your dismissed I suppose you have duties else where, as you were trying to tell me." She glared deeply into Tatsue's eyes, as if she was drawing the information right out of her mind. Tatsue looked away, and took one deeper bow before taking her leave.

"Are you sure that's what father thinks?"

"Why would I lie about such a thing, besides your father never treated you all too kindly even I could tell his true nature was leaking through. Now put this kimono I bought, on." In Sesshomaru's mind he felt unsteady. It didn't sound right, but could he honestly doubt his mother?

* * *

Ok here is how you say the characters names

**Tatsue-Tat soo**

**Meijin- Me jean**

**Thing**

**ta·ta·mi- **Straw matting used as a floor covering especially in a Japanese house.

**sho·ji** **- **A translucent screen consisting of a wooden frame covered in rice paper, used as a sliding door or partition in a Japanese house.


	11. Half breeds, spies, and meijin's plot

"I…"

"Huh" Her face began to lit up 'he is going to wish to stay with his mother' she thought

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He picked himself up of the bed and threw open the shoji.

………..

Meijin heard it as clear as day. His eyes widened in shock. Now, he knew she would give him another shot. But nonetheless he still had a chance becoming…

The shoji flew open breaking him of his thoughts. The little child did it with such a force it some how came up off the wooden slot in the flooring. The wood was splitting as well. The young prince only stared at Meijin. Sesshomaru was biting his bottom lip giving Meijin one of his most heated glares. A glare telling him to…

"Stay… away…" the small child weakly growled under his breath. He took one step and ran right past him, his eyes never leavening meijin's as he rounded the corner. Meijin did as he was told and did not budge. Even as the exceedingly indignant queen came into view. The shock and great deal of anger on her face almost made him lose his balance.

"Where is he?" She slowly walked up to him. Her fists balled up at her side, her back arched, a terrifying look playing across her face. "Answer me!" She screeched. He only blinked at her question as he continued to keep his cool. But this made her even angrier! She at the moment truly looked like an evil being, as her nails went neon green.

……..

Sesshomaru continued to run down the halls. Sliding as he was forced to come to a halt as he hit a dead end. He was in shock, and running out of time. This he knew as his ears picked up the sounds of his dear mother. And as he turned all together he all he saw was his mother.

"Why do you distrust me so?" Sesshomaru had heard her little tantrum as he was trying to flee the castle. And it was the deep expression in her eyes that confirmed she was not in her right of mind, he feared her. She took a step forward, sending her child back a step.

"Why do you rear backwards" She took two more steps trying to close him in. "Your mother comes." little Sesshomaru's eyes widened he was feeling trapped his heart racing and his eyes-only growing bigger and bigger. He snapped him self out of it and looked to the right then back at her. He pulled his mind out of fear and ran to the right side of the hall, going as fast as his short legs could carry him. As young as he was he had yet to completely develop a full-grown demons speed.

Allowing his mother to cut him off, and force him painfully into the corner. Fresh tears streaming down his face as he winced in pain. "I HATE YOU…" Her eyes widened in shock and rage.

"How DARE" She clenched his small gaw."YOU, speak to ME like such, you disgusting HALF BREED!" She pushed him deeper into the wooden wall.

"LET GO…. L-LET GO OF ME…" he yelled kicking, trying every thing in his power to pry her off of him. "I hate you… Now le-me GO!" She clenched her teeth.

…………

Tatsue hid in a corner of a room awaiting her lord.

"Tatsue…" He spoke through the wall.

"There wasn't anything indicating her plans in the conversation between them, milord," She explained

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, sire." He sighed

"Not to speak out of turn, but I think she knows what I am to you."

"It doesn't surprise me… You can find them not far from the guest bedchamber. Wait until she calls you. If not, go anyway, but keep hidden in a reasonable

Distance. Then tell me where she plans to keep him. Alright?"

"Yes milord."

………

"Mama… it… hurts…" His grip on her weakened dramatically, as he struggled to fight going unconscious there under his mom's grasp. She cut off just a bit of the air he received to his windpipe, but it was just enough being that he was already breathing rapidly from his panic attack. So it made it twice as hard as he struggled to breathe, his strength left him completely as he fell silent. A look of peace on his small round tear stained face as she let him drop to the cold hard ground.


	12. She intends to kill me

I have a number one fan! Wow its great to hear this, it makes me sooo happy! So here is to my dear friend bride-inugami21'ssisterJessica. Enjoy! 3

* * *

"Would some one PLEASE clean this mess up!" She growled. A few maids arrived and the look on their faces as soon as they saw small Sesshomaru was absolutely frightening. Castle gossip did find its way around, about the child actually being her son from a previous marriage and soon enough her heir. So it gave them quite a shock when they found out what she had done to her own son. 

"Take him to the Tenshu. I want you to change him into the kimono layed out on the floor in there. You will also find incense, burn it. Then take his old dirty kimono and put it on the other side of the castle. All the while carrying a stick of incense to hide the sent leading from that room, but make sure his old kimono doesn't get a whiff of that incense. If I find that you some how manage to screw this up, it will mean your head. Now go, time is of the essence!" She waved her hand as they picked the small child up by his arms and legs. She watched as they carried him off into the distance.

Tatsue heard it all from around the corner, and ran to tell her master.

………

Meijin was seated up on his western bed. For reasons unknown to Tatsue, he was firmly holding a cloth to his right cheek. Meijin started sniffing the air in an irritating manner. Tatsue rose an eyebrow to this but, continued her story

"They have already put the young prince's old kimono in the cellar, on this side of the castle." Meijin immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to give her one of his cold glares. Tatsue was shocked by her lords sudden displeasure and started to think back to what she might have said, that could have made him react like so.

"Oh! Please forgive me for my mistake!" It would seem as insignificant as a blade of grass but it was one of the most irritating things to Meijin's ears. Whenever a demon made the mistake of saying prince with out referring to him, it made his blood boil. There was once a rumor ringing through the castle walls about a battle that brewed between Meijin and a Kappa because the creature had made that very mistake, some say the poor imp was killed with out a moment's hesitation. But more logical servants knew that meijin wouldn't bother with the life of a lowlife creature that of a kappa. But then again if its life in Meijin's eyes held no purpose to him, what was to stop him from exterminating the parasite?

"You're forgiven." He rolled his eyes. "This smell, it's the incense they used, correct?"

"Yes milord. A rather odd scent at that if I could say so." Meijin rolled his eyes back and gave her an unsettling stare. But only nodded.

"That it is. Hmm… tell me. What do you think she's plotting?"

"Ohhh. I couldn't say! I'm but a mere…" Meijin's eyes forcefully made her answer. "Well if you wish that of me, I suppose, it seems to me that she's trying to miss lead the Dog General. An…"

"If she did indeed want to do that why did she put his clothing on this side of the castle?"

"An ambush perhaps?"

"No, she put it here to annoy me. She thinks to break my pride about her loss. And something else…"

"Something else?"

"She intends to get me killed."


	13. survival

"How's that milord?" She thought he was merely overreacting.

"Yes, so the cellar stairs starts a fair distance from the back of this very room, but the cellar stretches under ground as far as the bottom of my bed room floor."

"Sorry but I still don't under stand."

"Ugh, if I can smell the incense, that means the smell is seeping up into my room from below, in the cellar. And in time so will the runts sent on his clothing. Do you think the dog general is going to approach his missing sons sent rationally? No, he is going to charge on in here and franticly look for his son and with out a doubt he'll kill pretty much any thing that gets in his way."

"When do you think he'll be here?"

"Most likely late at night or as late as dawn. When I'm fast asleep."

"HOW could that… that WENCH do something so absurd to your HIGHNESS!"

"I know, if she truly seeks my death so eagerly, all she had to do was kill me, or even simply hire an assassin, which is hardly a task in these days of blood shed and war… But she prefers for me to get killed in the most dishonoring of ways. Once word gets out about my death every thing I worked so hard for in order to sustain my pride, would be shattered."

"How are you planning to avoid this?"

"As of now I don't think I can. But if it is in destiny's plan for me to die, at that dogs hands, then I'm not planning to fight against my fate."

"But…

………………**HOURS LATER**…………….

The full moon could best be seen from atop the tenshu, where our little prince could be found laying in a heap of silk with the look of peace on his sleeping face. The moonlight bounced off his skin as he was hidden in the heap of wooden boxes carrying arrows and tightly silk bound swords. High up and Located in the tower,

That's where his father would least expect to find him.

……………..**MEANWHILE**……………….

The Dog general's shadow could be found out side the castle walls watching eager to find his son, and crush his wicked wife. In Meijin's room, even through the darkness you could make out the distinct shape of a body beneath the thick covers of his western bed. And as Meijin predicted Inu no tai sho broke through his wall, startling the figure in the bed.

"Where is MY SON! His scent has engulfed this room! I demand that you tell me at once if you value your life in the least bit. And there is no point in hiding." The figure slowly pushed down the sheets to revel…………

* * *

**NEW** **CONTEST**

who ever can make the best summery for "Her little Prince" Gets to Choose a **japanese** name of their choice,for Sesshomaru's Mother! Good luck!

**Vocab. Tenshu**

The main keep or tower of a castle is called the _tenshu_. The tenshu, also called the donjon, is by far the most important part of the castle. Located at the center of a castle's defenses, it was the safest place to be during an attack. In times of war it was used as a lookout tower, as a prison, as protection for the water supply, and most importantly as a military command post. As the turbulent conditions in feudal Japan calmed down, the tenshu's function became more and more symbolic. Tenshu eventually came to be seen as a symbol of a daimyo's strength and prestige rather than as a military structure. These later-built tenshu are ornately decorated and are considered by many to be some of the most beautiful buildings in the world.


	14. Failed attempt

**I am sooo sorry! There arern't any excuses for not posting a new chapter in SO LOOOONG!**

* * *

Tatsue pulled back the covers to see her worst fear standing right in front of the bed, and now her lord Meijin was no where to be found. She knew this was to happen, but she didn't truly know the fear that now was pulsing through her veins. She had to hold herself back from burrowing deep under the sheets. 

"Come along quietly, and I promise you'll meet no harm." Touga said pulling his tone down into a soft voice, being that it was merely a woman. Tatsue's mind raced trying to remember meijin's words. Once she focused on them in her mind, she tried to have the heart to put them into her own words.

"I can't, as I am not in the least bit dressed." This was true at the very moment but only because Meijin made her feel guilty and disloyal about her not wanting to follow his orders.

'Concubine' was the first thing to enter his head as Touga blinked back his expression of surprise. He looked around the room searching for something to solve his problem, just as a screen just happened to jump out at him. He lifted it over to the side of the bed. After all he most certainly wouldn't turn his back even to this skinny thing "Hurry and get dressed."

He turned his head to the side as she carefully climbed out of the bed. "Would you hand me my Yukata that's hanging next to the wall behind you?" he gave her a suspicious look as she added a dainty feminine "Please?" He had to hold back a groan as he reached out for the yukata and next the obi, which was lying neatly folded next to it. He backed up so that his back was to the screen and handed her the clothing from the back of his shoulder.

She was actually surprised by his actions to give her privacy. Once she was done he impatiently grabbed her wrist, pulling her from behind the screen into the hallway. She stumbled a bit from the sudden halt but caught her self before she was able to fall.

"So where is uesutan no koushaku Sesshomaru?"

"They say he's under ground in the cellar."

"Show me." She was stricken by his determined demanding eyes she felt sorry for him as well as she feared him.

……………..

He felt his body bounce. His face was plastered to what he was sure, was wood. He, still dullen by his unnatural sleep, slowly began drifting back asleep. Till an odd smell reached his nose, his body shot up! It was horrible smelling! From this view he realized HE WAS MOVING! He panicked and looked in front of him. He must have been in the front of a carriage since it was all solid wood. Looking back he could see the morning dawn showing through from the other side of a piece of cloth. He scampered over to the back and opened it to a slit. The light traced over the skin and face of a demon's sitting next to the opening. As our little prince pulled back more of the curtain a wide open eye could be seen. Before Sesshomaru could react, an arm slithered under him and pulled him to the demon's chest. The Demon reached his other arm to close the door more securely.

Sesshomaru withered within this monster's grasp. He was full of fear. How on earth did he get here? How far away from the castle was he? Who was he being held down to? Was he going to be killed? Would his father find him, and most of all, where was he going?

"Now, there will be none of that." Seshomaru's eyes widened in shock and then they narrowed in rage. Sesshomaru forcefully pushed out of his grasp, and scampered to the back of the carriage.

"Meijin! What are you doing here! Where are we going?"

"You certainly took a different tone with me."

"Please if nothing else, where are you taking me? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Really…"

"Yes, Really…"

…………….

"He's not here either!" He turned give another shot of his fearsome glare. "What game is it your playing!"

"Oh she's not playing any games." A voice sounded from above. They both looked above only to have the queen of the western lands grace them with her presence as she fell from the ceiling.

* * *

**NEW** **CONTEST**

**who ever can make the best summery for "Her little Prince" Gets to Choose a japanese name of their choice,for Sesshomaru's Mother! Good luck!**


	15. dearest

She tucked her hair back behind her ear as Inu no tai sho pulled his sword from its sheath. Once the sound reached her ears she gave him a questioning look. "Good lord, put that thing away before you hurt your self." Inu no tai sho hesitantly lowered his blade. Tatsue started to back away to the door. She was almost there. Once she got out, she would make a run for it.

"Now, Tatsue I think it was… Answer my question from earlier. You aren't really playing any games now are you?" Tatsue stood in silence her eyes wide, and trembling as bright narrow gray eyes focused on her. Suddenly she started pulling her mouth into a smile. "Let me rephrase, you aren't playing games…'

Tatsue thought to her self 'How is the question ANY different from before! She's trying to intimidate me that's all!'

"… for Meijin, now are you?"

"…."

"Humph, so now my nephew has retrieved followers to fight his fights for him? Pathetic."

Shut up! You wrench, you're unfit for ruling! You'll die by his hand, and He'll become the KING!" Her highness pulled her hand to her mouth and chuckled. "What is it that makes you laugh!" she demanded. Only making her lose the hand and laugh more fully

"I remember now... So I tell you, don't waste your life on him, he's incapable of showing affection... He's using you that's for sure."

The next thing seen in the room is tatsue struggling ageist the queen. "You better knock it off and face the truth." The heat of her words pounding against her neck. "Where is he?" She requested tightening the grip she had on her neck. Tighter. Tighter.

"Hyounekozoku no Oyakata- joushu…" And she was dropped to the floor like a dog does a bone once it strips all of the meat. Tatsue picked herself up and began rubbing at the red hand mark that formed what was a ring round her neck. She watched as the queen walked to the shoji, stopping just as she had pulled back the screen door. Tatsues eye's widened slightly. "Be sure to expect punishment for actions against you're queen." And she left after sending a glance toward Touga, signaling him to follow. Inu no tai sho looked back at the crying girl kneeled on the tatami floor. She in return raised her head and gave him a pleading look with her redden eyes, but he only shook his head in pity. She looked surprised for but a second before turning down her eyes in regret and shame. She had committed one of the most dishonorful of actions twice. She had betrayed both parties by giving aid and information to the enemy of both Meijin and Her royal highness, The Queen.

Outside walking down the hallway was her Majesty the Queen and not far behind Touga. "I thought the idiotic feline died from battle!" She gritted her teeth. Her fists swinging side from side as she speed walked. 'Erg, you were SUPPOSED to have slain HIM!"

"It must have been a mistake, She couldn't have possibly have meant thee Hyounekozoku. Why would I lie? At the time I would have done anything to take you as my bride!" Inu no tai sho protested in his defense.

"Exactly! And that also includes lying to the crown! You dogs are as greedy as you are with a bone"

"I have stayed true to my word towards your kingdom. As it is written in blood." Touga growled

"You lie as horribly as the girl we've but just left! That contract has been broken, my father was such a fool to have of accepted a trade from you... I didn't need to of have belonged to you, your stupid kind, nor have brought forth a child of TAINTED blood! Snarling as she turned the corner. Inu no tai sho ran up to her and waved out his arm cutting her off. "What is you're…"

"YOU have no right to call my innocent child, YOUR child 'tainted'!"

"Well that is which is born from a demon and a completely different race is a half…." A few servants came into view." There is a girl in the far back room I want you to… take care of. She's not about to cause you any trouble so you can handle it."

"Hai, kakka!" And they ran off to fulfill their Queens orders.

"Touga… Gather your troops for the war. It isn't going to be easy to track him down after all these decades. It could even take months."

"We don't have months."

"I know. If you learn anything you **will **send for me. I'll ready what troops I can get, and when the time comes we'll fight together, and whom ever happens to get the boy in the end, keeps him. Agreed?" Her glimmering silver hair flipped as she turned the corner disappearing in the darkness of dawn.

"Yes… my da-rin…"


	16. Beginning of the living hell

Sesshomaru rolled to the front of the carriage banging his head against the wood from the carriages sudden halt. As he looked up he could find meijin nowhere to be found, but this personally made sense. I mean his father wouldn't exactly spare him just for bringing his son back to him. Well no madder, he crawled to the back door and arouses the sheet eager to see his home and to ask forgiveness of his father. But disappointment filled his heavy heart as three brutish men stood before him wicked grinning smiles plastered to their faces. One of the brutes stepped away so the other could get in and grab the boy. Sesshomaru backed against the wall of the carriage as a muscular arm waved out to snatch him. He started acting as if he were on hot coal; Sesshomaru grew more frantic every time he felt a hand brush over his feet.

The man hooked his fingers over the boy's puffy hakama leg, pulling him off balance as he tumbled to the floor. The brute immediately started dragging the boy. Sesshomaru started kicking wildly out of control, struggling against the man for dear life. "Let go, Let me go! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled kicking his muscular chest in one swift movement, knocking the wind from his lungs. The Raged man locked his big arms strongly around the squirming boys legs and dragged him out, sesshomaru hitting his chin against the corner as he clung to the right side of the opening, his claws litterly carving into the wood. He put as much strength as he had into his fore arms trying to stay put. Sesshomaru felt the man slowly slipping 'I CAN make it!" He screamed in his head, His determination growing as he felt the man slipping further back. But this dream was shattered as he felt another pair of arms grab his other leg. And gradually he started getting weaker to the point where he was only connected by the tips of his fingers; his knuckles gone white, but this hold of his didn't last long. Tired and weak he finally slipped off and was tackled in the dewy grass.

He occasionally tried to resist, but they were just two strong and had too good of a hold on him so he just stayed put, saving what little strength he had. He was finally at peace, till he felt hands lift his feet and place them into the grooves of something. He turned his head to see what the object was, but he couldn't see past one of the men that held him down. He was soon held up. A strong arm wrapped around the boy forcefully holding him down to his chest. As Sesshomaru leaned over to see what was on his feet, the pair of arms binding him started to strengthen. When he looked down he saw a big wooden contraption over his ankles and the weight of it made it hard to move his legs.

"Ha-ha, a squirrelly lad we've got here. So this is the great and mighty son of Satsumi-Kyou and the mighty Inu no tai sho? Looking pretty scrawny to fit the description of what's been said on the wind. I suppose that's why it's been on the wind, eh? I guess this is a little lesson we mustn't forget, you really can't listen to gossip without being deceived!" The man yelled from atop the castle walls. Sesshomaru just realized he had been struggling the whole time in the front yard of the castle. It was an enormous castle really. Walls as high as a mountain of course then again it was built along side a mountain. As he looked around the castle he noticed another figure up top standing long side the man.

"MEIJIN!" It was Meijin! He looked so cruel with his arms folded; hair blowing partial in his face. 'How dare he… just why?' "Meijin HELP ME!" He screamed. His every word bouncing from rock to rock. "HELP ME! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Meijin shot a glare at him as his cousin started fighting to get out of their hold. Kicking and wiggling, and the fetters on his feet gave his kicks a greater power to the wicked blows. Meijin grew board of the child's worthless attempts at escape.

"Hold him down!' hollered the man atop the wall

"We can't! He won't stop squirming."

"Then do somthin about it, Knock him out!" The brute unleashed one arm and rouse it over the child, the sun casting the shadow over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up in shock as the man began hitting his skull repeatedly. Tears ran down his face as he winced in pain. He had never felt so betrayed. A stream of blood trickled down his noble brow as his head was pushed down from each impact of the demon's clenched fist. His arms curled under the demons muscular arm puncturing him with his talons out of dreadful pain.

Meijin heard Sesshomaru's high pitched cries as he was being beaten. With every cry of terror his eyes winced. His mind taunted by a mental image. The child was paying for HIS sins, Meijin's sin's.

Meijin sent a cold glare towards the General, The man took this as meijin's way of saying he wanted to get to more important matters. So as much as he wanted to continue watching his boys beat the son of the dog into a coma, he had to leave. So he took one last glance down at the massacre below before turning his back completely on them and walking away.

All of Sesshomaru's senses had duller and it was very hard for him to focus on anything. He noticed the figures on the grand wall begin to leave. Meijin took his time, stopping to give him one last look and that's when he felt the right side of his face and ear drum pop as a flying fist bashed in his face. At that very second every thing instantly went black.

Once his head drooped over the muscular arms that boned him, he was drooped to the glassy wet grass. Meijin closed his eyes once more, tormented by the picture, and begun to leave.

"Errh!" The demon yelped through clenched teeth clutching his arm in sheer pain. As the men glanced over they saw deep triangular marks seeping in a revolting greenish tone with an abnormal color of deep red running down from the wounds.

"Poison."

"So he really is her son."

"Ya, you better get that treated it's already changed the color of blood near the surface."


End file.
